Datei:Live While We're Young Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Live While We're Young by One Direction is featured in Thanksgiving, the eighth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Sebastian with Hunter and the other Warblers at Sectionals. This is the final song in the Warblers Sectionals 2012 Setlist. After they perform Whistle, the Warblers finish off their setlist with this song, with Sebastian singing lead. They perform various boyband moves and flashy dances impressing the audience altogether, including jumps, cartwheels and backflips. The crowd goes wild as Hunter has a few lines towards the end of the song. At the end of the song, the audience applaud the Warblers for their impressive numbers, Mrs. Rose applauds. However, Marley looks worried and breathes heavily as Jake comforts her by holding her hand. In Sadie Hawkins, it is revealed that they used drugs to enhance this performance, as well as for Whistle. LYRICS: Warblers: Da na na na na na na ch - ch - ch Da na na na na na na ch - ch - ch Sebastian with Warblers harmonizing: Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya Come on and let me sneak you out And have a celebration, a celebration The music up, the window's down Yeah, we'll be doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool And we know it too (know it too) Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool So tonight Sebastian with The Warblers: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some And live while we're young The Warblers: Woahhh oh oh oh Woahhhh oh oh oh Sebastian: Wanna live while we're young The Warblers: Woahhh oh oh oh Sebastian with Warblers: Tonight let's get some Sebastian: And live while we're young The Warblers: Da na na na na na na ch - ch - ch Sebastian and Hunter with Warblers harmonizing: Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never Don't over-think, just let it go And if we get together, yeah, get together Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh Yeah, we'll be doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool So tonight Sebastian with The Warblers: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some And live while we're young The Warblers: Woahhh oh oh oh Woahhhh oh oh oh Sebastian: Wanna live while we're young The Warblers: Woahhh oh oh oh Sebastian with Warblers: Tonight let's get some Sebastian: And live while we're young Sebastian with Warblers harmonizing: And girl, you and I, We're 'bout to make some memories tonight Hunter with Warblers harmonizing: I wanna live while we're young Hunter: We wanna live while we're young Sebastian with The Warblers:: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone The Warblers: Tonight let's get some Hunter and Sebastian with The Warblers: And live while we're young The Warblers: Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun I know we only met Sebastian with The Warblers: But let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some Hunter and Sebastian with The Warblers: And live while we're young The Warblers: Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young (Hunter: Wanna live!) (Sebastian: Come on) Wanna live, wanna live (Hunter and Sebastian: Younnngg) Sebastian with The Warblers: Wanna live While we're young The Warblers: Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young (Hunter: Wanna live while we're young) Sebastian with The Warblers: Tonight let's get some Sebastian: And live while we're young Kategorie:Videos